Operation: TWINS
by NumbuhFifteenSixteen
Summary: I think it's G rated...for now anyway...Operatives are disappearing with out a trace, and the KND have to find them...especially since now Numbuh 2 has disappeared, too. R&R, please! And it's my first KND fic.
1. Prologue

Operation: T.W.I.N.S.

**T**wo

**W**onderfully

**I**nsane

**N**asty

**S**isters

Disclaimer: I don't own words or numbers.  What makes you think I'd own something important like the Kids Next Door?  And I'm sure as heck not making profit, so please don't sue.

-------------------------------- 

Prologue

            "We don't want to be decommissioned," the two identical girls with dark skin and curly hair said in unison.

            "You two hacked into the Kids Next Door computer and changed your age!" Numbuh 362 exclaimed.  "And you don't call that a security threat?"

            "Of course not," the two girls replied together.  "We did it so we could help."

            "But you're fourteen!  You sympathize with the adults now," Numbuh 362 told them.

            "We weren't aware that happened just because of an age," the girls said.  "In fact, we think adults are crazy."

            "I'm sorry, Numbuh 15-16," Numbuh 362 said.  "But you can no longer be Kids Next Door."

            "But we can, Numbuh 362.  And we will," the girls promised.  "We will."

---------------------------------- 

A/N: I know that was short, but I wanted this part for atmosphere.

Alex and Sam: Poor Numbuh 15-16.

You are Numbuh 15-16!

Alex and Sam: We know.  Poor us.

You two are freaky. 

Anyway, to make up for it being so short, go ahead and click on the chapter thingamabob and go to chapter one, and you don't even have to review until after chapter one!


	2. Chapter One: Where Have All the Numbuhs ...

Alex and Sam: Are you seriously doing the disclaimer?

Yes.

Alex and Sam:  Why?  It's not like your last name is Warburton…and you're definitely not a mister.

So what?  I still should say it.

Alex and Sam: Whatever!

So, yeah, I don't own KND.  Like the twins said, Mr. Warburton does.

------ 

Chapter One: Where Have All the Numbuhs Gone?

            It was a boring, normal day in the treehouse.  Numbuh 4 was reading a comic book, Numbuh 5 was reading a magazine, Numbuh 3 was having a tea party with her stuffed animals, and Numbuh 2 was off inventing.  Numbuh 1 was helping KND IHQ to find a way to stop unauthorized persons from hacking into the computers and messing with files again.

            But the dull tranquility wouldn't last much longer as the alarms sounded, alerting everyone to the fact that the Kid Next Door satellites picked up something.

            "Greetings, Numbuh 1," Numbuh 362 said after Numbuh 1 turned on the screen.  "We have a major problem on our hands."

            "Are adults replacing ice cream with broccoli?  Are they sensitizing cartoons?" Numbuh 1 asked.

            "Worse," Numbuh 362 said, pausing before adding, "Almost.  Operatives from all over the world are disappearing.  Just---vanishing."

            "Any clues?"

            "No.  But we need all available operatives on the lookout."

            "Don't worry---we're on it," Numbuh 1 said.

----------------- 

            "Why are we here?" Numbuh 3 asked in a sing-song way.

            "Because this is where Numbuh 47 and Numbuh 50 disappeared," Numbuh 1 explained.  "And we're looking for clues."

            "Numbuh 5 thinks the adults are up to something big," Numbuh 5 said.

            "That's the way it would seem," Numbuh 1 seemingly agreed.

            The kids looked around the abandoned clubhouse.  The other operatives that resided there---Numbuh 46, Numbuh 48, and Numbuh 49---had been temporarily relocated during the investigation.

            "This is creepy," Numbuh 2 said to no one in particular.  "Kids Next Door Operatives all around the world are disappearing and there aren't any clues."

            Numbuh 2 wandered off on his own into the room that belonged to Numbuh 47.  It obviously belonged to a girl, he thought.  Boy band posters were plastered all over the walls and a couple of rainbow monkeys added atmosphere to the room.  Nothing too out of the ordinary here.

            But just then, Numbuh 2 heard a noise.

            "Hello, Hoagie," he heard.

-------------------------- 

            A scream filled the clubhouse.  Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5, who had been examining the kitchen, stopped when they heard it.

            "That sounded like Numbuh 2," Numbuh 5 said.

            Numbuh 1 agreed and the two ran off in the direction of the scream.

            They reached the area where they thought they had heard the scream come from, but no one was there.  They retreated into the main room and were greeted by Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4.

            "What was that?" Numbuh 4 asked.

            "It sounded like Numbuh 2 but we didn't find him," Numbuh 1 said.

            Numbuh 3 pouted a bit.  "Well, where is he?" she demanded.

            All the remaining operatives searched high and low, only to have their fears confirmed.

            Hoagie P. Gilligan, Jr. had disappeared without a trace.

-------------------- 

Alex and Sam, the honors please?

Alex and Sam: Oh, alright!  Please review.  Mandy would love you forever.

Thank you, girls.  You'll like the next chapter, I swear.

Alex and Sam:  Really?

That is to say…you're in it…


	3. Chapter Two: It Must be Thursday

Chapter Two: It Must Be Thursday...  
  
Alex and Sam: The title doesn't make sense!  
  
I know.  
  
Alex and Sam: Then why use it?  
  
Because I can. And it was the only thing I can think of. And I actually wrote this chapter last Thursday. Do the thing.  
  
Alex and Sam: What thing?  
  
The thing. You know that says I don't own KND and if I thought I did I'd be a dillusional freak.  
  
Alex and Sam: You just did it. Do we still have to?  
  
...  
  
Grr...  
  


* * *

    Nigel Uno sighed as he prepared himself to ring the doorbell. As if it wasn't bad enough that Numbuh 2 had disappeared just that morning, he also had to go to his lousy susaphone lesson.  
  
    "It must be Thursday," he muttered as he rang the doorbell.  
  
    A moment later, two identical girls with dark skin and curly hair answered the door. "Hello, Nigel," they greeted, stepping aside to allow him in.  
  
    Though he'd never say it to their face, Nigel hated the twins. Not only were they teenagers, they reminded him of the Delightfuls.  
  
    Sucking his breath as he entered, he said, "Hello, Alexandra and Samantha."  
  
    The girls led Nigel to the dining room and offered him milk and cookies. He accepted, and as he ate, the twins decided to talk to him.  
  
    "Mother isn't home yet," they explained. "She went to the store after work. She was expecting you later."  
  
    "Yes, I know, and actually, I wanted to see you two."  
  
    "But you hate us." The twins said it in such a tone you could hear hurt and vengence in their voice at once.  
  
    "That was weird," Nigel admitted. "But, actually, I wanted a favor. I heard that Samantha loves computers and I wanted to know if she knew how to make sure no one ever hacked into a computer?"  
  
    The twins smirked. "Which one of us is Samantha?" they asked.  
  
    Before Nigel could answer, a key turning in the lock could be heard, and just moments later, a woman who looked like a late thirties version of either twin entered the room, carrying bags.  
  
    "Hello, Mother," the twins greeted.  
  
    "Freaking Nigel out again wih the freaky twin thing?" the woman asked, setting down her bags. "Alex, Sam, put these away, will you?"  
  
    The girls complied as the woman turned to Nigel. "Sorry about them, Nigel. They love freaking people out. They don't normally do that, I swear."  
  
     "It's quite alright, Ms. Gemini," Nigel said.  
  
    "You're a bit early for your lesson," Ms. Gemini commented.  
  
    "I wanted to talk to Samantha about computers, but the twins didn't want to cooperate," Nigel answered with a shrug.  
  
    Ms. Gemini rolled her eyes. "They're playing with you," she explained. "They want somebody to guess which twin they are."  
  
    "I see," Nigel said. "Well, since I'm already here, why don't we get this infernal lesson over with?"  
  


* * *

    The lesson had gone pretty well, Nigel thought. Perhaps he wouldn't have many more to go...  
  
    "Nigel," a vocie said as he was about to leave.  
  
    Confused the voice wasn't in stereo, Nigel turned around to see one of the Gemini twins standing there, holding a book.  
  
    "What's this?" Nigel asked, wondering if he was being set up.  
  
    The twin smiled. "My sister and I don't do that all the time. Not when we're for serious. You know, like the whole Numbuh 5 talking about herself in the third person thing. We're not serious."  
  
    "I see," Nigel said. "Samantha, I presume."  
  
    "Only adults and dorks call me Samantha. Most everyone else calls me Sam," she said. "And Alex likes to be called Alex."  
  
    "All right...Sam," Nigel said. "What do you want?"  
  
    She handed him the book. "This book will help you with computer stuff. Use it in good health."  
  
    "Thank you, Sam," Nigel said, taking the book.  
  
    "Don't mention it," Sam said. "Especially not to Alex."  
  
    Sam turned aroudn and left. Nigel shurgged and took his own leave.  
  


* * *

    "My mission was successful," Numbuh 1 told Numbuh 5 as he returned to the treehouse that night.  
  
    "What mission? Numubh 5 thought you had a susaphone lesson," Numbuh 5 said.  
  
    "Yes, but Ms. Gemini's daughter Sam knows about computers. She gave me this book so we could secure the Kids Next Door computer," Numbuh 1 explained.  
  
    Numbuh 5 raised an eyebrow but said nothing. It would be awkward, but she'd have to ask Cree about somthing...  
  
    "Well, that takes care of that mission," she finally said. "But what about Numbuh 2?"  
  
    Numbuh 1 sighed. "I don't know. Perhaps something will present itself tomorrow."  
  
    Numbuh 5 just nodded. "I just wish I knew what was going on."  
  
    Numbuh 1 sighed again, knowing she was for serious.  
  
    For serious? Darn that teenager---  
  
    How did Sam know about Numbuh 5?  
  


* * *

Twins? What'd you think?  
  
Alex and Sam: Well, we were in it.  
  
Yep.  
  
Alex and Sam: We think Sam was out of character.  
  
You think...I created you guys. I make up what's in and out of character, and as you'll see in later chapters, Sam was way in character.  
  
Alex and Sam: You didn't finish Chapter Three yet!  
  
Shh! The people don't know that! And I'm working on it! Now say it.  
  
Alex and Sam: What? Review or else?  
  
Nicer next time, but that'll do.  
  



End file.
